Hurricane Erin (1989)
Hurricane Erin was the fifth named storm and third hurricane of the 1989 Atlantic hurricane season. Erin developed off the coast of Africa as a Cape Verde hurricane. Erin ultimately recurved out to sea with no affect on land. Erin caused no damage and no deaths. Hurricane Erin at peak intensity http://img142.imageshack.us/img142/5097/erinxn4.jpg Formation August 18, 1989 Dissipation August 27, 1989 Highest winds 170 km/h (105 mph) Lowest pressure 968 mbar Deaths None Damages None Areas affected Cape Verde Islands Part of the 1989 Atlantic hurricane season Meteorological History http://img142.imageshack.us/img142/4957/erintrackhw4.png Erin developed out of a vigorous and well-organized tropical wave that moved off the coast of Africa on August 16 accompanied by deep convection as well as a small but well-defined surface circulation. As the wave moved across the cool waters of the eastern tropical Atlantic, its convection diminished, although it still retained the aforementioned low-level circulation as it continued westward. As the wave moved across warmer waters, it gradually regained organization. By August 18, the wave had organized enough to be classified as Tropical Depression Seven while located near the Cape Verde Islands; the upgrade was based upon Dvorak classifications. After forming, the newly developed tropical depression moved north-northwestward, a movement apparently induced by another tropical wave in the central Atlantic that was moving westward. This motion would continue over the next three days. By 1800 UTC August 19, based on satellite imagery, the depression is assumed to have developed into Tropical Storm Erin while located about 420 miles west of the northwestern portion of the Cape Verde Islands. About 1200 miles northwest of Erin, the southern portion of an upper-level trough began to cut off and form an upper-level low near 27°N 45°W. As this nearly stationary area of disturbed weather began to intensify and grow larger, it also began working its circulation down to the mid-levels. This upper low would control Erin's intensity as well as track over the next several days. Initially, as Erin approached the upper low from the southeast, it underwent strong southwesterly vertical wind shear. By August 21, Erin slowed and began moving to the north-northwest within the low-level flow. As Erin moved northward, it found itself within a more favorable environment for intensification, and it became a hurricane by 1200 UTC August 22. At this point, Erin decelerated and began to move off to the northwest. However, this movement was short-lived, as Erin soon came under the influence of an upper-level trough that was approaching the hurricane from the west. By August 23, Erin turned north and then north-northeast, accelerating as it did so. By 0600 UTC August 27, Erin weakened to a tropical storm. Shortly thereafter, Erin became an extratropical cyclone. Impact As the depression that would ultimately spawn Erin passed through the Cape Verde Islands on August 18, thunderstorms and gusty winds were reported, but no damage or deaths were reported on the islands. Lack of Retirement Because it didn't cause any damage, the name Erin was not retired following this season. It is on the list of names to be used for the 2013 season. See also * NHC Erin report References http://www.nhc.noaa.gov/archive/storm_wallets/atlantic/atl1989-prelim/erin/ http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/1989_Atlantic_hurricane_season#Hurricane_Erin External links 1989 Atlantic hurricane season